That's what love is for
by Lily2
Summary: Read to find out


  
  
That's what love is for  
  
I don't own the Gundam Wing characters or the song That's what love is for by Amy Grant. The character Lily Quest is mine though. Please read and review.  
  
  
Sometimes we make it harder than it is  
We'll take a perfect night  
And fill it up with words we don't mean  
And we wonder why we're feeling this way  
  
Lily Quest sighed as she watched Trowa Barton walk away. Trowa Barton is a guy that she has a crush on. Relena always told her that he had a crush on her, but sometimes it was hard to tell. They always got into fights over the smallest things. She wished he would throw away that mask that he always wore.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if we really feel the same  
Why we can be so unkind   
Questioning the strongest of hearts   
That's when we must start   
Believing in the one thing that has gotten us this far  
  
As Trowa walked away he turned around to see Lily looking after him with tears in her eyes. He wanted to go back and tell her he was sorry and kiss away all her tears. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her. He wanted to take off the cold-hearted mask he always wore and confess his feelings toward her.  
  
That's what love is for To help us through it  
That's what love is for Nothing else can do it  
Melt our defenses Bring us back to our senses   
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for  
  
Lily saw Trowa look back at her for a minute then turned around and kept walking the other way. She turned away from the window as a call came in. Lily picked it up and said, " Hello?" Relena's voice came on the other end and she said, " Hey 'Lil. I'm having a party tonight. Wanna come?" Lily smiled and said, " Sure." Relena then said, " Good. Oh it's causal not dressy." Lily nodded then said, " Kay, bye." As soon as she hung up, Lily went to her closet and picked out a pair of blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She also had a pair of black sandals on. She then got her car keys and locked the door and headed over to Relena's for her casual party.  
  
Sometimes I see you  
And you don't know I am there  
And I'm washed away by emotions   
I hold deep down inside  
Getting stronger with time  
Its living through the fire  
And holding on we find  
  
As soon as Trowa reached his apartment he checked his answering machine. Since the light was flashing he pushed the button and Relena's cheerfuul voice came on, 'Hey Trowa. Be at my house at 8 for a party. Its casual, see ya.' Trowa smiled as he put on a pair of loose black jeans and a dress shirt, along with tennis shoes. Then he left for Relena's house.  
  
That's what love is for  
To help us through it  
That's what love is for   
Nothing else can do it  
Melt our defenses   
Bring us back to our senses  
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for  
  
As soon as Lily arrived at Relena's, Relena ran out in a pair of short blue-jean shorts and a white tub-top. Relena ran up and said, " Hey I'm so glad you could come. Come on in." Then she grinned and said, " Trowa's here." Lily smiled a forced smile as she walked into Relena's mansion. She smiled as she saw the 4 other Gundam pilots. Trowa wasn't included in her smile. Relena pointed to the seat next to Trowa and said, " Sit." Sticking her tounge out at Relena she sat down in the designated seat. After about an hour, Lily got up and went outside to stand by the pool. No one, but Trowa, noticed her. He then got up and followed her out there.  
  
Believing in the one thing That has gotten us this far  
That's what love is for To help us through it  
That's what love is for Nothing else can do it  
Round off the edges  
Talk us down from the ledges   
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for  
That's what love is for  
  
Lily turned around as she heard someone approach her from behind. She turned around and saw Trowa. She faced the other way and said, " Oh, it's just you." Trowa walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around at his touch. He gathered all of his courage and said, " I-I love you." Lily gasped, but before she could say anything else, she silenced his lips with hers. Trowa wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms snaked up around his neck. As they deeppened the kiss they were saying the words that they had wanted to say for a very long time.  
  
That's what love is for   
Melt our defenses  
Bring us back to our senses  
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for   
That's what love is for  
That's what love is for  
That's what love is for  
  
After they broke the kiss Lily smiled ar Trowa and said, " I love you too." Trowa also smiled and leaned down for another breath taking kiss.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
